


What on earth am I apologising for?

by CorinaLannister



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apologies, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/CorinaLannister
Summary: Jaime has no idea how an apology works, and Brienne is too stubborn for her own good.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 15
Kudos: 69
Collections: JB Festive Festival Exchange Stocking Stuffers 2020





	What on earth am I apologising for?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catherineflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catherineflowers/gifts).



> For Catherineflowers. I hope you enjoy this.

The first time Jaime apologises to Brienne it is in a fit of rage. A spur of the moment decision. He didn’t even know what he was apologising for or why Brienne was upset, but he did it anyway. By way of showing that he was trying to make it work. He couldn’t lose her. His apology fell flat though as it didn’t sound sincere, not even to his ears. 

“I’m sorry. Is that what you wanted to hear?” 

“Get out of here before I do something we'll both regret. Don’t even think about coming back until you’re ready to apologise for real,” Brienne had shouted at him, her voice raised in anger. 

The sound of the apartment door slamming ended their argument. It was clear to Jaime that he needed to step up his game in apologising, though he was very confused about what he was apologising for. He had been sent to the metaphorical doghouse as it were by his wife. 

Jaime would never admit it, but he was the one who broke the elevator mirrors glass that day. No one would ever know it was him, save for perhaps Brienne. 

\----------------------------------------------------

The second time Jaime tried to apologise things did not go much better. In fact, things were much worse over that. 

He had spent the night at a motel laying on the bed trying to come up with any plausible reason for which Brienne was upset at him.   
In the end he had picked up his phone and said, “Please forgive me, Brienne. I don’t know what I’ve done. If you tell me how to make it better than I will.”

Over text. 

He would never repeat that mistake again. His phone had blown up with about 30 messages after that. Most from Brienne herself, but some were from her friends. Margaery and Podrick were there to back her up. He could understand Margaery, but for his friend to weigh in on the matter. That was a sign things were worse than he thought. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

On his third try at appeasing Brienne he enlisted Bronn’s help. That was his first mistake. Asking for relationship advice from a man who had even less experience with relationships than he did. What was he thinking? 

Bronn had told him to give her a gift to go along with the apology. And, as luck would have it he had just the thing. It was a shame Jaime had never opened the gift before he took it around to their apartment. 

He was going to strangle Bronn next he saw him.

It had been something that he and Brienne had picked out together. It was a gift they had given the young and budding couple of Margeary and Bronn. 

Furthermore, Brienne said she couldn’t be bought by gifts at all. Bronn’s advice was all wrong in the first place. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Jaime had made a vow to Brienne, ‘to death do us part’, so he was not giving up so easily. 

He looked at his calendar and scratched another line on it. This was attempt number eight. Over a week since things had gone wrong. Over a week since seeing her perfectly blue eyes. Over a week since they were happily cooking a meal together. 

It still hadn’t dawned on him about what had happened. Perhaps it never would, but he would not let this be the end of their relationship. 

Today would be the day. He was sure of it. 

Except, it wasn’t. 

His plan to ambush her at the gym was a failure. All of her friends were gathered around her. He had entirely chickened out as it were. 

Instead he tried calling her once more, leaving another message on their machine. The one with both of their voices bickering about how their answering machine message should go. 

He knew that when he married the wench that she was stubborn. But she was far more stubborn than she had let on. Jaime could tell that Brienne was at the end of her rag. Her rage unparalleled. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

Jaime was just planning the ninth way in which he would make amends with Brienne, he was thinking of a flash mob. But, he crumpled up the paper straight after writing the words. That was ridiculous. Brienne would not want a spectacle made. In fact Jaime is sure that would make her even more angry at him. She would need something simpler. 

Then it dawned on Jaime. 

The perfect apology. 

No bells and whistles. Just him. 

When he rang the intercom to the apartment he was nervous. A Lannister lion who had no courage. He was almost sure that Brienne wouldn’t answer. If she looked out of the window she would see him. Maybe she would decline to even talk to him, much less let him in again. 

But Brienne answered. Her voice made him momentarily forget why he was there, “Who is it?”

“It’s me. Brienne, please listen to what I have to say. I am truly sorry for what I did. I only ever want what is best for you. I know that my past attempts haven’t worked, but I am very sorry. I love you so much, Brienne and wish for us to work out.”

There was silence on the other end of the line. 

“Brienne. Please say something.” 

The silence was still there. 

“Bri…”   
He was starting to get worried that something was seriously wrong. 

Then, the door which he was leaning on opened and he fell in. He was saved from falling to the floor by the arms which steadied him. 

Brienne’s arms. 

She was looking at him with tears in her eyes. 

“Jaime,” with that one word he knew he was forgiven. 

“Whatever I did. I will not do it again. What did I do?”

“Forgive me Jaime. I acted irrationally. Let us go back to our apartment.”

“Please tell me what not to do so that I don’t do it again.”

“...I don’t even remember. I suppose it may be my turn to apologise,” Brienne finally says.


End file.
